Nightly Fluff
by MadmanTobz
Summary: Done writing Morning Fluff, it's time for Nightly Fluff! You know those few minutes after you wake up when you can't even remember your own name? Well, this is one of Beast Boy's moments like that.


**A/N: **Okay, from this day on, I will forever call these 3 days ''The 3 Days Of Darkness''. Why? Because lightning struck our modem and router _and_ fried our computer, so no internet for 3 days straight! No fanfiction, and no youtube, and I can't watch any of my shows! I have absolutely nothing to do for 3 days straight! :(

The positive thing is that I've spent most of my time writing! So I'll be posting several fics at around the same time once I get my internet back. It's currently day 2 of ''The 3 Days Of Darkness'', and this is the second BBT I'm writing during my time. I'm gonna take this opportunity to advertise my Teen Titans and X-men evolution crossover! It's called ''X-Titan'', and it's BBT all the way, so please read it!

Back to the story: Yet another BBT one-shot. I can't get enough of these :D This one is pretty short though :( Please read the whole thing before judging it, and don't forget to REVIEW! Or **Mah Dark Kittenzh will eat yao! (**;..;)

**Warning: Extreme amounts of fluff will follow! Rated T for minor mentions of words that can be vaguely related to adult themes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. For the moment, I don't even own my own internet connection :( *sob***

* * *

''_I'm Terra! And you're Cyborg, Starfire, Raven and-''_

''_Tofu? Hehe, you sure know how to charm a girl''_

''_I'm sorry! I'm so stupid, don't tell! Please don't tell''_

''_Beast Boy, it's the truth''_

''_Destroy me, quick! Isn't that what you came for?''_

''GAH!'' Beast Boy woke up with a jolt, falling off the couch he was sleeping on. Landing on the floor of the TV area in Titans Tower, images from his sleep kept coming back into his mind. Terra, the blonde geomancer. He couldn't recall exactly what his dream had been about, but he remembered those words so clearly, like she had just been there speaking them. Those last words, they'd hurt more than anything he'd ever heard in his entire life. They still to this day tore through his chest, but not because of the meaning, but because of what they had caused.

Those words hurt to think about, but not half as much as what he had told her back. If there was anything in his life he could take back, those words he had spoken so long ago would be the ones to go. He could still remember her face as he said that, and the pain that he caused her, and he regretted it every day.

He sat back up in the couch, trying to get comfortable again, thinking about his strong feelings for the blonde geomancer. He felt bad at first, but barely a minute passed after he woke up before relief washed over him. The realization came to him like a rock to the head, bringing a feeling of peace, relief and contempt. Feeling ''joyful'' –as Starfire would put it – he slowly got up from the couch, with a smile on his face, and started walking towards his room to get some sleep before the sun rose.

''_**You said you'd be my friend no matter what, remember?''**_

''Heh, sure do'' he whispered aloud.

''_**I did it! You said I could do it and you were right!''**_

He was still melting at that memory.

''_**You were the best friend I've ever had''**_

Now he saw the error in that sentence.

He walked past Raven's door quietly, careful not to wake her up and risk bodily harm. The hallway lit up slightly with the lights that activated automatically with sensors every time someone entered the hall, guiding him like an enlightened path to the sanctuary of sleep, his room. Granted, it was the messiest sanctuary ever, but it worked. It was nowhere near as messy as it used to be, but it was still more than a ''normal'' person would generally withstand.

He walked past Terra's old room, stopping for a second at the door she used to walk through on a daily basis. He remembered that time he'd asked her out, before all that… other… stuff happened. That glittery box he'd given her had since long been moved from her room to his own. He knew that if he opened that door he'd see none of her old stuff, but an empty room instead. The ceiling had been painted over by Cyborg, muttering about how much trouble it had been to paint to begin with. The sheets on the bed had been taken away and exchanged for some plain ones. The belongings that used to be there had also been moved. Now days it served as a guest room for when all the titans and honorary titans came over for celebrations, like the yearly party celebrating the day the Titans system was founded and the Titans West, South and North got decided.

Deciding he had lingered long enough, he started walking down the corridor again, leaving the empty room behind. He had always found it funny how her room had been coincidentally placed so close to his own.

He arrived at his door less than half a minute later. He stood outside of it, thinking, for several minutes before deciding to enter. He opened the door quietly, not wanting to disturb the other residents of the tower. You'd be surprised at how far an echo could carry in the tower. A lot of empty, clean hallways would do that. Careful to avoid stepping on the various things scattered across the room, he made his way towards the bed.

The massive mountains of clothes were gone. Well, not really ''gone'', more like ''folded'' into the closet where they're originally _supposed_ to be. He didn't get why he had to keep them there though, it was so much easier to just let them lay, right? At least he could still let his things lay around, one of the few ''privileges'' he still kept.

Reaching the bed, he laid down, letting his head land on the pillow softly. He took a few seconds to study his room, something he hadn't done for a while. His ceiling now had stars painted on them, glowing in the dark, and the upper half of the walls were painted red. Her favorite color. The heart-shaped box was laying on the desk next to the bed, her hairclip resting on it.

The last thing he took time to look at wasn't a part of his room, nor an object to study. It was the blonde tug of hair next to him, and the body belonging to it, sleeping soundly. She usually snored, but not tonight. Not that he minded her snoring; it was really cute if you asked him.

He let his eyes rest on the sleeping image of an angel next to him. To him, she was the perfect image of a human, combined with the most attracting personality he could imagine. He knew she was sleeping, and she deserved to sleep for as long as she wanted, yet he couldn't resist the impulse to touch her face. He gently touched her cheek, half hoping she would wake up so he could see her deep blue eyes, half hoping she wouldn't so he could keep watching her peaceful expression.

Years ago, when she'd only just gotten back from her stone prison, she had always had nightmares. She'd had nightmares for more than a year straight. He didn't know that until she told him later though. It was strange, really, because she'd agreed to move in with him almost instantly once he'd mustered up the courage to ask, and ever since that first night together, he had never seen her have a bad dream. Every night since then, she'd always slept peacefully.

Being **A **guy, he was _afraid_ of asking why. Being **her** guy, he _made sure_ to ask why. Her answer would never fade from either of their minds.

''_Because I'm sleeping with you''_

He had admittedly miss-interpreted that sentence the first time he'd heard it, and he could tell she didn't quite hear what she'd said until a second after it left her lips. Won't go in to any details, but let's just say that sentence had largely lead to their first time.

Pushing that memory out of his mind, he focused back on the beautiful girl in front of him. It wasn't until the clock hit four that he realized that he'd been caressing her cheek for at least ten minutes straight. He quickly tried to pull away to try and get some sleep, but was surprised to find that his wrist was caught as soon as his hand left her face.

''Did you fall asleep on the couch again?'' she said groggily.

''Heh Heh… sorry…'' he said sheepishly.

'' 's okay. You just made up for it'' She smiled in her sleep, even if he couldn't quite see it in the dark. ''You owe me breakfast though'' she teased, even in her half-sleeping state.

''I'd do that anyway'' he smiled back.

''I know, but you know you don't have to'' she yawned and sneaked into his arms, resting against his chest.

''You keep saying that, but as long as you eat it I'll make it. Except meat'' He whispered back, stroking her blonde hair.

''That's what Cyborg's for'' she joked and they both shared a laugh. He loved hearing her laugh.

A long, comfortable silence followed that. It was broke after a few minutes.

''Terra''

''Mhm…?'' He could hear she was almost sleeping again.

''You know I love you, right?''

''Did you have that dream again?''

''Yeah…''

''Don't worry'' she leaned up and kissed him without even opening her eyes. ''I know you love me, and how much you regret what you said. Trust me, I regret just about everything I did back then''

''I love you despite everything you did'' He assured her again.

''Just like I love _you_ despite what you said'' She smiled triumphantly against his chest.

''Ha ha, it's sort of funny. I used to be the one telling _you_ you're not a bad person. Now it's the other way around'' he laughed.

He didn't get any answer to that. Looking down at the beautiful blonde in his arms, adding the sound of a quiet snoring, he quickly realized she was sleeping again, that peaceful expression back on her face, now accompanied by the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. _Her_ smile. He looked back up at the star covered ceiling, and then down at the blonde, then back at the ceiling again. Thinking his life through for a few minutes and realized, he really couldn't be happier than he was right now. Softly stroking her blonde hair, he soon fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! Another _super_ fluffy BBT story for the BBT crowd :D (myself included in that crowd) Spent about 3-4 hours on this one, and I think it turned out really well. Just like on my other stories, reviews are greatly encouraged and appreciated! So: **Review or mah dark kittenzh will eat yao! (;..;)**


End file.
